


A New Family

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, damereyweek, damereyweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Rey has some help dealing with some insecurities.For Damerey Week 2019 Day One: Found Family





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Am I bored at work? Yes  
Am I posting this while at work? Also Yes.  
Is there any reason for me not to? No  
so here you go <3 
> 
> First post for Damerey Week 2019!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it <3 Tomorrow's post will be the next chapter of [Painted History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181438/chapters/37810928) so keep an eye out for that and I'm sorry in advance <3

“Hi.” A voice called down from the tree in front of Poe. 

The Resistance had relocated to Kashyyyk and ever since Poe knew exactly where to find Rey. He had been out scouting the perimeter of their newest base on Kashyyyk and had only just come back.

“Hey, Sunshine,” he said, peering through the dense foliage, spotting her booted foot dangling off a branch about twenty feet above his head. “What are you doing up there? Thought you’d be at dinner.” 

“Can’t turn my brain off,” Poe heard her mutter as he looked around for a sturdy branch. 

Poe climbed up the first few feet, the humidity making even more sweat drip down his back. “Mind giving me a hand, Sunshine?” he called up when he realized the branch she was sitting on was just out of his reach. 

Rey smiled as she threw down the end of her sash that she’d used to pull herself up. 

Poe straddled the branch in front of her, grateful that the trees on Kashyyyk were enormous and could bear both of their weights. The branch they were on was easily as wide as BB-8 was tall.

“So, what’s got you thinking so hard?” he asked, dusting off his hands. 

“Your family,” Rey whispered after a long pause, hugging her knees tight against her chest as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

“What about them?” he asked, a bemused smile spreading over his face. 

“I just,” she mumbled. “I wondered about your mom, I guess. I was thinking about that story you told me; about how she was friends with Luke, and how she worked with the Rebellion. I was just wondering what she was like. What having a mom was like.” 

She didn’t quite meet Poe’s eyes as she whispered the last part. 

Poe smiled kindly at her and reached for her hand, entwining her fingers with his. “She was amazing,” he said softly, his thumb tracing over the back of hers. “She’s probably the main reason Leia calls me a wild card in the cockpit.” 

Rey laughed and squeezed his hand. Leia had given Poe a lot more responsibility since Crait, but that didn’t stop him from being one of the most reckless pilots in the Resistance. Present company excluded. 

“What did she look like?” 

Poe smiled sadly. “I remember she had crazy curly black hair. She kept it tied back, but it was always escaping her braid. Kinda like yours,” he reached out with his free hand to pull a leaf out of Rey’s hair.

Rey giggled. 

“I probably have a Holograph in my bunk, or in BB-8’s data files, if you’d like to see her sometime.” 

“I’d like that,” Rey said, squeezing his hand. “What else do you remember?” 

“She loved the rain,” Poe laughed. “Which was good, seeing as it almost always rains on Yavin IV.” Poe found himself launching into story after story about his mother, stories he knew from his childhood as well as some of the more embellished stories his father had told him of their time with the Alliance.

As Poe continued to talk, Rey relaxed. Her eyes never left his face, but the tight grip she had on her knees loosened and she leaned back against the tree trunk, her legs folded in front of her. 

“Must be nice,” she mumbled as Poe paused between stories of Shara’s exploits with Luke Skywalker. 

Poe didn’t press her on what she meant. He could feel his heart breaking all over again for her, for how she’d been forced to grow up. He had long ago written off the people who had abandoned her as not worthy of Rey’s attention or loyalty. He was hoping she would grow to understand that as well, but he knew wounds like that didn’t disappear overnight, and would possibly never heal fully. 

“What was your dad like?” she asked, her voice so quiet Poe almost missed the question. 

He barked out a laugh. “He’s still around, Sunshine,” he said. “You can meet him anytime you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” Poe said. “He’s still on Yavin, says there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than farming Koyo Melons.”

Rey frowned at him. “What are Koyo Melons?” 

Poe smiled wider at that. “They’re a type of fruit. The best grow on Yavin IV.” He knew he was bragging again, but this was warranted, in his unbiased opinion. “They’re really sweet, and juicy and they taste like— they taste like—” he stuttered, trying to come up with a proper comparison. “Well they taste like Koyo Melons, but that doesn’t really help paint a picture, does it?”

Rey laughed, the brightest laugh she’d uttered since he’d climbed up. “I guess you’ll just have to show me one day.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Poe said. He knew his dad would love Rey, knew most people did. Knew he did. He just had to figure out how to tell her. 

“Do you—” Rey cut herself off, a blush rising to her cheeks once again. 

Poe felt his hand reaching for her chin without his conscious thought, tilting her face upward gently. “What is it?” 

Rey shook her head.

“C’mon, Sunshine,” Poe coaxed gently. “You can tell me.”

Rey didn’t quite meet his eyes, addressing the air to the left of his head as she spoke. “Do you think I’ll ever— I’ll ever have a family like that?”

Poe released her chin to wrap both arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him and tucking her head into his shoulder. She smelled like engine oil and petrichor. “I think,” Poe started, still trying to get his thoughts in order. “I _know_ that everyone on this base considers themselves part of your family. I know that no matter what happens here they will always love you. And I know that if anyone deserves a good, happy, kind family, it’s you.”

Poe could feel something wet on his collarbone, but he didn’t say anything, just held her tighter as her breathing became more jagged. 

It took another ten minutes for her to calm down completely, but she didn’t pull away. Poe wasn’t complaining. He wouldn’t mind if she never pulled away.

_ Wow, Dameron, _ a voice in the back of his head said. _ You are pathetic. JUST TELL HER! _

Before Poe could think of something else to say, some way to voice his roiling feelings, a whistle sounded far below them. 

_ [Master Poe!] _BB-8 trilled.

“I’m up here, Buddy.”

Rey took a deep breath and sat upright. “We should probably go down,” she said, wiping at her slightly red eyes. 

“You okay?” Poe asked, studying her expression carefully. 

Rey nodded. “I’ll be fine.” 

Poe rested a hand on her shoulder. “You have a family. Maybe not one related by blood, but we all care about you, so much.”

Rey nodded again. 

_ [Master Poe! Friend Rey is missing!] _ BB-8 called up to them. _ [We must commence a search for her!] _

Poe laughed. “She’s up here with me!” he responded before turning back to Rey. “You see that?” he asked her in a quiet tone. “You’ve even managed to steal my droid’s affection away from me.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, laughingly aiming a punch at his shoulder. 

Poe rocked back with her jab, over corrected, and lost his balance, falling backwards off of the branch. 

“Poe!” Rey screamed in alarm, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and managing to pull them both upright against the tree trunk. 

Poe was breathing hard, his nose a few inches away from Rey’s as they settled back on the branch. 

Hands resting on Rey’s knees to maintain his balance, Poe’s eyes searched hers before dropping to her lips. “Uh,” he breathed. 

Rey’s eyes were studying him with an open curiosity. Poe saw her teeth bite into her bottom lip and a steely resolve settled on her face before she leaned in and touched her lips to his. 

Poe felt himself freeze in shock as she kissed him. Her mouth was soft against his and his eyes drifted closed. 

Before he could respond more, he felt her pulling away. “I—I’m sorry,” she muttered, her face flushed as she looked away. 

He leaned forward, one hand coming up to cup her cheek. “Why are you sorry?” he asked softly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” 

“What?” Rey met his eyes, shocked. 

Poe tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah,” he said with a small chuckle. “Wanted to do that since almost the moment I met you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Her question wasn’t accusatory, just uncertain.

“Wasn’t sure how you’d react,” Poe said. “When I met you, you were this amazing Jedi who’d saved my ass on several occasions, not to mention beautiful.” 

Rey’s blush looked like it would never go down. “I’m not beautiful.” 

“Beautiful,” Poe insisted. “And impressive, and kind, and BB-8 fell in love with you and wouldn’t stop talking about you.” He couldn’t help leaning closer to her as he spoke, like a piece of durasteel near a magnet. “And then my emotions got the better of me, and I got in my own head.”

“Why?”

“I would never forgive myself if I messed this up.”

“You won’t,” Rey whispered, her eyes locked with his.

Poe smiled at her and leaned in to press another kiss to her mouth, firmer this time, more insistent. His hands held her tightly to him, one at her waist the other in her hair as they melted into each other. 

_ [Master Poe!] _BB-8’s beeping filtered up to them through the branches. 

Poe pulled himself away from her, resting his forehead against hers as he smiled. “We’d better get down before he calls the entire Resistance.” 

Rey laughed and stood up on the branch, still holding Poe’s hand. “I still want to see a Holograph of your mom.” With that, she grabbed the end of her sash, still looped around a branch, and began to descend to the ground. 

Poe watched her disappear under the leaves. Maybe her biological family had abandoned her, or maybe they died, who knows. Whatever the case, Rey still had a family, and Poe would always consider himself lucky that he got to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me, what did you think? 
> 
> Jumana <3


End file.
